


Lost and Found

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, and they're all called xigbar, demyx buddy you've got like 12 fetishes you've gotta figure out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Various members of the Organization have things they can do to feel like they have hearts again. Demyx doesn't keep track of it all, but he knows quite a few members have certain habits for that reason. He figured that if playing music doesn't pretend to fill the void in him, nothing will.Until he happened to pick up a lost hair tie.





	Lost and Found

Various members of the Organization have things they can do to feel like they have hearts again. Demyx doesn't keep track of it all, but he knows quite a few members have certain habits for that reason. He figured that if playing music doesn't pretend to fill the void in him, nothing will.

Until he happened to pick up a lost hair tie.

Demyx realizes that there are plenty of members with long hair. The tie could easily belong to Xaldin, or even Vexen, Xemnas, Marluxia... most of Zexion's hair is in the front, so it'd be odd if it were his, but it _could_  be.

But no, the back of his mind tells him, it _has_  to be Xigbar's. It's not like he's suffering from having lost it, as Demyx has seen him again since and his hair is always tied as usual, but he knows he should return it. The problem, besides that he wants to keep it for whatever reason, is figuring out how to give it back without being weird about it.

What, should he just go up to Xigbar like "Hey, so, I know you dropped this literally a month ago and probably totally forgot about it, but I've had it the whole time, here you go!"? No, it's much too late for that. Now the biggest problem is if Xigbar catches Demyx using it as a bracelet and playing with it, as he's been doing. He guesses he could just say he didn't know whose it was and give it back without a fuss. He'd rather keep it.

It's not even weird until Demyx forgets to take it off one night and starts fooling around with the tie still around his wrist. It occurs to him that it might cause some trouble friction-wise, so he almost moves to take it off until a mental image of Xigbar holding it in his mouth while he's putting his hair up takes over Demyx's brain, leaving no room for rational thought. He doesn't think he's ever gotten so hard so quickly.

Now, rather than worrying about awkwardness, the thought of Xigbar catching Demyx with his hair tie only turns him on. Maybe it's because Xigbar always seems like he somehow knows everything, but he keeps imagining his reaction being all smug like he knows _exactly_  what Demyx has been doing with it. Like he knows why he kept it for so long even though Demyx himself still hasn't figured it out.

He doesn't usually have trouble staying quiet so long as he's on his own, but he also doesn't usually indulge in fantasies like this. He has to turn his head and muffle himself in the pillow when he imagines a threatening arrowgun dragging down his body only to come back up and hold Demyx's chin up, forcing him to see how amused Xigbar is by him.

While he acknowledges that it would honestly be ridiculous for Xigbar of all people to feel the need to punish Demyx for keeping a hair tie he found on the floor, he decides to ignore that piece of reasoning. Instead, he wonders what it would feel like to have Xigbar's cock forced down his throat. Demyx doesn't even know for sure that he'd be able to take it. Being held in place while he chokes and sputters on it sounds shockingly nice.

He has to slow down just to enjoy it a little longer, as he feels himself get close to tipping over a hell of a lot quicker than usual. Since he's already laying down, Demyx imagines his wrists being pinned to the bed, likely with just one hand because not only is he sure Xigbar is strong like that, but one could not pay him to resist.

If the remaining hand has to be Xigbar's, and Demyx is still quite aware of the hair tie around his wrist, that could mean Xigbar's hair would be down. Demyx has never seen it like that. He wants to bury his hands and face in his hair and just get lost in it, instinctively grabbing the blanket next to him as he imagines there are soft locks between his fingers. Demyx also realizes with a tiny gasp that he's never been close enough-- at least, not while paying attention-- to know what Xigbar smells like. He isn't sure how to imagine it, but he just hopes for anything masculine and all-encompassing so Demyx can just press his face against Xigbar's chest and drown in his scent.

Just when did he fall so hard? All this could not possibly have been triggered just from picking up a hair tie. He can't help the little noise in his throat that he tries to swallow when he thinks that some type of impossible seduction magic was worked on it. He knows magic well enough to know that that thought is plain bullshit and Xigbar _certainly_  wouldn't have anything like that in his arsenal even if not, but the idea of him setting such an elaborate trap for Demyx just to get him worked up--

_to get him to fall in love with him..._

Demyx's back arches clean off the bed and his voice doesn't even sound like it belongs to him. It's a deep, desperate groan that rises a little in pitch before it becomes a dreamy sigh.

Yeah, he's never returning it.


End file.
